My Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites
Welcome to season five in this special edition of My TD! Ten favorite contestants are coming back for more against ten die hard fans of the show. Sign Ups Sign ups are closed. Merged #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Zoey - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #Paper - TrentFan #Dave - ParaGoomba348 #Mike - Totaldramamike13 #Cody - Totaldramamike13 #Nathan - XrosHearts #Laura - Stars&Straps20 #Maximus - Stars&Straps20 #Bridgette - TDO88 Eliminated #B - S321 #Dante - NZ Man123 #Josh - NZ Man123 #Edison - MRace2010 #Brick - S321 #Aichi - XrosHearts #Roxanne - ParaGoomba348 #Griffin - Liamliamliam #Kyndel - Liamliamliam #Santa Claus - MRace2010 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Hello, fans. Welcome to My Total Drama. (favorites, don't speak until I call you in) Fans: *cheer* Chris: Now you're probably wondering, what the heck are we doing with ten people? Well, many players have a strong fanbase in one way or another. Many players have joined us. We've gathered ten to compete once more. They will be playing with you. *everyone is struck with interest* Chris: Ready to know who they are? Fans: Yeah. Chris: First up... Tommy! Come in! Tommy: *runs in with a smile* Santa Claus: Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas Tommy *gives a gift containing the things he wanted the best* Tommy: Thanks. Chris: Tommy, stand over on that mat over there. Next up... Zoey! Come in! Zoey: *comes in* Fans: *cheer* Chris: Next up, Dawn! Come in. Dawn: *walks in* Chris: Paper! Come in! Paper: *comes in with a little nervous expression* Chris: Next up, Brick! *Brick comes in* Chris: B! *B comes in* Chris: Mike! *Mike comes in* Chris: Cody! *Cody comes in* Chris: Roxanne! *Roxanne comes in* Chris: And Dave. His season got canceled. Episode 1 Favorites Camp (1) Tommy: (CONF) I wonder if there are hidden immunity idols. I've never had it, and I want to win again. (NON-CONF) *sneaks off into the woods* Brick: *runs ahead of Tommy, and starts looking* Tommy: *starts digging underground and finds it under where Brick is, starts making a fake idol, places it next to Brick* (Brick has no way of knowing it's fake, as he carved the McLean Seal of Approval) (CONF) *shows audience his idol* See this? Brick thought he was the king of finding idols. Yet, I didn't need any clues. Brick and B will vote together. I need to use my idol as a leverage to gain a majority alliance. Me and Paper are tight. Zoey and Dawn are close. Mike and Cody are close. If I could just gain their loyalties, we've got this in the bag. (NON-CONF) Paper, you got a moment? Paper: Yeah, I could spare a moment for a friend. So what's up? Tommy: Wanna make an alliance? Also, guess what? *shows his idol to him* Cool, right? Brick: Tommy! Can me and B please join you? Tommy: Maybe. Now stop eavesdropping. (xD) *takes Paper into the woods* So anyway, do you accept? Paper: Of course! We're friends! Also it's cool that you got the idol, what a shame it would be if it fell into the wrong hands........... Tommy: Alright. Maybe we could get Dawn and Zoey with us. I'll get Zoey, you can get Dawn. *Later* Tommy: *walking with Zoey* Hey, Zoey. I was thinking me, you, Dawn, and Paper could form an alliance. Also, guess what? We have an advantage. *shows her the idol* Zoey: Okay, I'll join. Paper: *sitting at a random bench next to Dawn* Hey Dawn! I was wondering if you'd like to form an alliance with Zoey, Tommy, and me. And the odds ARE in our favor. Tommy has the immunity idol! Dawn: Sure, I'd love to join. Paper: All right, great! Tommy: *gets Mike and Cody as the final members and shows them the idol, gathers alliance together* We have the majority and the idol, we can't lose. Mike: Woah! Cody: Than Lets win! Tommy: (CONF) I have the immunity idol and a majority alliance. We'll see how this works out. Roxanne: If there's something I learned from my season... it's not to just wait around for elimination. Dave: If this season gets cancelled too, I'm not gonna be happy! (Plays a guitar solo) Tommy: *resting on beach* Fans Camp (1) Laura: So I'm guessing you people don't like to talk huh? *Eats a banana* Clue to Idol: *in the banana peel* Laura: What the? *looks in banana peel* Clue: "If you want the idol, dig in the sand. :P" Laura: *Put's banana in her bandana* (lol) *runs out to the beach and digs* *Laura finds the idol* Laura: Neat-o! *Puts it in her pocket* (CONF) I found the immunity idol! I can just feel the power.... Well not really. Santa Claus: Ho Ho Ho! Merry....wait, it already ended? Edison: So..yeah...the camp is cool...hope my house doesn't get in fire again... Challenge Chris: Welcome to the first challenge of the season. Your challenge is to grab four wheels and attach them to your cart. You will race the cart (5 lines) to the end of the trail. You will put the wheels together to make a turnstile. Spin it, and it will make a blaze of fire. First tribe to finish wins immunity. GO! Tommy: *runs to the wheels* Zoey: *runs to the wheels* Edison: *runs to the wheels* (how much lines to get at the wheels?) Santa Claus: Ho Ho Ho *runs to the wheels* Luara: *runs* Maximus: *runs* Brick: *runs to the wheels* B: *charges to the wheels* Edison: *runs to the wheels* SC: *runs to the wheels* Brick: *grabs a wheel* B: *grabs a wheel* Paper: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Laura: *runs* Maximus: *runs* Brick: *attaches the wheel* B: *also attaches the wheel* SC: *grabs wheel* Edison: *grabs wheel* I can make a supersonic cart! Laura: *grabs a wheel* Maximus: *grabs a wheel* Brick: *grabs another wheel and attaches it* SC: *attaches wheel* Edison: *attaches wheel* B: *finds another wheel and attaches it* EVERYONE ON! Favorites: *run with wheel* (1) Brick: *runs with it faster* (2) Tommy: Let's go! Those fans will never catch up! B: *runs with it faster* EAT OUT DUST ARAI! Edison: *attaches wheel* SC: *attaches wheel* Done, Hop IN! Brick: *rides the wheel to the end of the trail* B: *takes the wheels off and starts building the turnstile* Edison: *takes the wheels and starts building the turnstile* (HOW MUCH LINES) SC: *takes the wheels and starts building the turnstile* (You guys didn't even ride it yet) Brick: *continues building the turnstile* Paper: *runs* Dawn: *runs* B: *is 3/4 done building the turnstile* Edison: *builds the turnstile* SC: *builds the turnstile* I guess it's done? Brick: *completes the tunrstile, spins it, and a blaze of fire is produced* Edison: *spins it and blaze of fire is produced* SC: I can't do anything anymore *hops in* Chris: *checks the turnstiles* This was a puzzle guys. You guys got it wrong. Rebuild! (4 lines) Tommy: *helps rebuild* (1) Zoey: *helps rebuild* (1) Paper: *helps rebuild* (1) Dawn: *helps rebuild* (1) Brick: Is it correct now? Edison and SC: *helps rebuild* (1) Chris: *blows up both of the turnstiles* That never gets old. Let me explain. This wasn't for immunity. This was to work you guys out! This is a double elimination. This was for individual immunity. Brick was most active for the challenge, so he is immune during his team's elimination tonight. Santa was most active for the fans, so he can not be voted out tonight. Favorites Elimination (1) Chris: You can't vote for Brick. Tommy: *votes B* Zoey: *votes B* Paper: *votes B* Dawn: *Votes B* Brick *votes Roxy* B: *votes Roxy* Roxanne: (Votes B) Dave: (Votes B) Cody: *Votes B Mike: *Votes B* Chris: In a 8-2 vote, B is out of here! Any final words? Fans Elimination (1) Chris: You can't vote for Santa. Santa: Nobody is in my naughty list, so i won't vote...ho ho ho! Edison: I guess Dante, cause i have no else to vote for <.< Laura: Dante. Sorry. Maximus: Sorry but I vote for..... Dante. Chris: Dante is out! Episode 2 Favorites Camp (2) Mike: 1day down A Bunch more to go :/ COdy: I Agree its gonna be a long ride Roxanne: Well, I hope I don't lose too early. Dave: I just hope this doesn't get cancelled! (Plays a guitar solo) Roxanne: Wow... you're really good. Can you play Punk Rock? Dave: Yeah. (Plays some Punk Rock) Roxanne: Cool. That's awesome. Zoey: I love Punk Rock! Roxanne: I've been a fan of Punk Rock since I was a little girl listening to Misfits in my room. Guys at my school sometimes call me the "Punk Rock Girl". I'm thinking about getting the "Anarchy" A tattooed on my arm. Dave: That's sick! I've never really been a Punk Rock guy, but I enjoy some of it. Tommy: *lays down and rests on the beach, idol hidden in pocket* Mike: *walks to tommy* Cody: Lets Pown those *fans* Roxanne: Hm... Cody, you wanna join an alliance with me? Dave: Hey wait! Let me join too! Roxanne: Fine. Dave, you can be in the alliance too. Cody: sure Roxanne! (CONF) NOT heh i think that was stratigic Fans Camp (2) Laura: I wonder who's gonna go next. Maximus: Yeah. Edison: We have to win this....however i don't know how Santa managed to win. That's weird Santa: Ho Ho Ho...you didn't see anything :) Maximus: Anybody want some snacks? Let's see I got some, oh, Twinkies, Sour Gummy Worms, Ice Cream Sandwiches- Laura: I'll take the ice cream sandwich. Kyndel: Me too! Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is a classic. It was used before in My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and My Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains. Basically, you guys shoot cannonballs at the other team's ice fort until one of them is destroyed. GO! Tommy: *fires a cannonball at one of four of the Fans chimneys holding their roof together* Zoey: *fires a cannonball at another one of the Fans chimneys* *Two of the fans chimneys are destroyed, their roof is faltering* Edison: *fires a cannonball at the main wall* SC: Why i have to do this? *fires a cannonball at the walls* *The Favorites main wall is damaged* Zoey: *fires cannonballs at the remaining Fan chimneys* *The Fans roof falls down, covering them in snow* Kyndel: *Fires at the walls* Griffin: *Fires at the Chimneys* *The Favorites main wall is destroyed and one chimney is knocked down* Zoey: *fires at the main wall of the Fans* Tommy: *goes into the fans fort via their broken roof, tackles Griffin and Kyndel* SC: *fires at tommy* NAUGHTY LIST GOT A NEW MEMBER Edison: *fires at main wall of the favourites* Oh really? Tommy: *dodges as he is on the ground, grabs Santa's leg and gets him down* Zoey: *fires at the main wall of the Fans* *Fans main wall is destroyed* Paper: *fires at walls* Zoey: *fires at walls* Tommy: *attacks the Fans walls from the inside* *The back wall of the Fans fort is knocked down* Kyndel: *Attacks the roof* Griffin: *Attacks the roof* *The favorites roof is knocked down, snow covers them* Zoey: *manages to shoot just before the snow covers the inside of their fort, but it isn't aimed well and it knocks out Edison by accident* Tommy: *starts punching the left wall from the inside of the Fan fort* *The left Fan wall is damaged* SC: You're in the naughty list *does a karate kick at Tommy* (LOL) Edison: *builds a machine which can melt all the snow in the world, but it takes a while to complete* (not godplay, it's not done) Zoey: *digs out of snow and fires cannon at left wall, it crashes and all that's left of the fans is their fort* Tommy: *kicks the machine and fights Santa Claus, pushes him to the right wall of the Fans* (XD) *Santa's impact on the right wall of the Fans knock it down, the Favorites win the challenge* Tommy: Yeah, we won! Fans Elimination (2) Kyndel: I vote for Maximus Griffin: Maximus Aichi: Josh Nathan: Josh Edison: Uh, i'll vote Aichi...it's just, i don't remember when he contributed in a challenge SC: Again, i won't vote. They're not naughty like Tommy. Ho ho ho... Chris: Santa, please vote to break the tie. SC: Uh ok *spins a wheel* Josh then? Chris: Josh it is. Time for him to go. Episode 3 Favorites Camp (3) Tommy: Well guys, I tried my best to win the challenge for the team, and now I'm hated by Santa Claus. *writes an apology letter to Santa, gives it to bird* (XD) Bird: *flies away with letter* Zoey: *swimming in the beach water* Fans Camp (3) Aichi: Sorry for not being the challenges, I've just been sick. Nathan: Me too. Bird: *whilst flying, drops letter to Santa by mistake* Oh darn it, that was gonna be my lunch! Oh well. *flies south* *letter to Santa says: Dear Santa, I am sorre I brok ur house, pleese 4give mee. Sencerly, Tommy. (spelling issues intentional XD Anyway, he's basically saying sorry.)* Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is a relay. It was used before in Revenge of the Island and TD vs. Custom. You need to avoid a swinging boot (Tommy for Faves, SC for Fans), then run through a series of cannonballs fired right at you (Zoey for Faves, Edison for Fans). Then you will run a wooden log (Paper for Faves, Maximus for Fans). Next, you will jump a series of platforms (Dawn for Faves, Laura for Fans). After that, you will bounce on a series of Wipeout balls (Mike for Faves, Nathan for Fans). Finally, you will swing to a giant baseball mitt (Cody for Faves, Aichi for Fans). Tommy: *starts running the first leg* SC: *starts running the first leg* (CONF) Should i trust Tommy? I mean, he is in my middle list, Ho ho ho (END CONF) Tommy: *has an idea, lets himself get kicked to Zoey* (Anyone can use this strategy.) Zoey: *starts dodging cannonballs* Chris: A genius move by Tommy, but Zoey is trying to dodge! SC: Copycat! *does same thing of Tommy* Edison: Uh ok! *starts dodging cannonballs* Zoey: *thinks* Oh yeah! *crawls under course like a spider would to avoid the cannonballs* Edison: I knew she was going to do this so.... *dodges cannonballs and throws instant glue liquid at Zoey* Zoey: *dodges, comes back up and gets to Paper* Edison: Ok your turn *gets to Maximus* Paper: *runs on wooden log* Chris: Paper isn't giving up, and the Favorites take the lead! Paper: *runs* Tommy: Come on Paper, you can get to Dawn! :D Paper: *gets to Dawn* Alright, you can do it Dawn! Chris: Dawn's ready to go now! Dawn: *begins to jump* Chris: Favorites are way ahead! Dawn: *jumps* Zoey: You can do it Dawn! Dawn: *gets to Mike* Good luck! MikeL *Jumps on one of the balls and Balaces on the 2nd one* Chris: The Favorites are way ahead! Mike: *Jumps onto 3rd ball* Favorites: *can taste victory* Mike: *JUmps onto 4th than gets on paltform on other side... GO cody! Maximus: *runs on wooden log* Chris: Can the fans prevail? I doubt it. (xD) Maximus: Think again, Chris! *continues to run on wooden log* Cody: *Swings* (My post got deleted >.>) (It's three lines.) (Maximus can pass it to Laura in this next line) Cody* Swings* (Cody needs one more line and Faves win) Cody: *Swings onto Baseball mitt* WE WIN! Tommy: Well done, man! High five. *high fives* Fans Elimination (3) Chris: Time to vote! Edison: Why Maximus moved SO LATE?! I vote him SC: I vote for nobody :) (Also, jiosjoidjasoijfioa, which in Tommy's language one of Carnival Nights means i think it was quite unfair for us, since Chris posted too) (Sorry) Chris: Santa, you have to vote. SC: I'll vote myself. I might get to pole someday, ho ho ho (i don't want to vote Maximus again) Chris: Any others? Maximus: Hmm.... Edison. Sorry man. Laura: Edison Aichi: Edison Nathan: Edison (NExt time could you please message me?) Kyndel: *votes SC* Griffin: *votes Laura* Chris: In a 4-2-1-1 vote, Edison is out! Any final words? Edison: Yes, you just lost your best card. Why the hell did you vote me? (Alright, that was what i wanted to say really) Episode 4 Favorites Camp (4) Tommy: Morning, guys. Brick: Morning! *goes out to go fishing* (CONF) I knew that I needed to prove myself to the team, so I decided to bring in some fish! Small Shark: *swimming* Brick: *approaches it and taps it on the head* Small Shark: *hangs onto a rock, still as can be* Brick: *hits it harder with the spear* Small Shark: *moves slightly, gets free and bites Brick's arm, gnawing on his flesh* Brick: YAH! *flails around in the water, until he gets close to the shore. He finds a rock, hits the shark on the head several times, and bites it, then it falls off* I GOT FOOD! Tommy: No way! Zoey: Wow! *they cook it* Tommy: This is pretty good, lets keep doing that. Zoey: It tastes great. Brick: (CONF) That was awesome! I even have a bite mark to prove it! *shows it to the camera* (NON-CONF) Yeah, I agree! *eats some of it* *a montage shows Brick spending his day helping others of need* Cat: *stuck in a palm tree* Meow... Brick: I'll save you cat! *climbs up the palm tree and rescues the cat* Cat: *walks off* *Dawn is collecting seashells, but one is a crab that pinches her* Brick: *removes the crab from Dawn's finger* Zoey: *has brought a kite as her luxery item, but it is stuck in a tree* Brick: *gets the kite out* *Finally, a bear attacks the camp* Bear: *grabs Tommy* Brick: *frees Tommy from the bear and the bear runs off* Tommy: Thanks, Brick. Brick: You're welcome Fans Camp (4) Maximus: *is swimming at the beach* Laura: *Pulls Aichi and Nathan* Hey guys. I wanna talk to you two. I want to propose an alliance. I know you'll probably reject but... *Shows them the immunity idol* I'm already in an alliance with Maximus. And if you two join, we could be the super alliance. What do you say? Challenge Chef: LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! YOU GOTTA GET THROUGH THIS MILITARY OBSTACLE COURSE BEFORE TIME IS UP! (The deadline is this Saturday at 8:00 PM.) FIRST TEAM WITH THE MOST MEMBERS ACROSS WIN IMMUNITY FOR THE TEAM! YOU NEED TO CLIMB UP THE BIG WALL AND GET DOWN, GET THROUGH A HOLE AND NOT GET STUCK, CRAWL UNDER SWINGING AXES, SWING ACROSS A PIT, AND MAKE IT THROUGH QUICKSAND! GO!!! Brick: *starts climbing up the big wall* Laura: *Stars climbing* Maximus: *Starts climbing* SC: *starts climbing* Laura: *climbs* Maximus: *climbs* Chef: HUSTLE MAGGOTS! LAURA! MAXIMUS! YOU'RE ALMOST PAST THE WALL... MOVE!!! Laura: *Finishes climbing* Maximus: *Finishes climbing* Tommy: *climbs up big wall* Zoey: *climbs up big wall* Chef: STOP! TIME IS UP! NO ONE FINISHED, AND THE FANS PARTICIPATED MORE, SO THEY WIN! Favorites Elimination (2) Chris: Time to vote. Tommy: *votes Brick* Zoey: *votes Brick* Paper: *votes Brick* Dawn: *votes Brick* Chris: Brick, it's time for you to go. Episode 5 Favorites Camp (5) Tommy: (CONF) Now it's 6-2 against Roxanne and Dave. Roxanne will go next. Chris: *walks in* Attention contestants, today is a double elimination. You guys will do it after the Fans. You have a while to strategize. *goes to Fans* Tommy: *gathers alliance* Roxanne needs to go. She hasn't been helping out much, and she has more determination than last time. So she needs to go. Paper: Um, alright. Fans Camp (5) Chris: *walks in* Attention contestants, today is a double elimination. You guys will do it before the Favoites. You have a while to strategize. *goes away* SC: Oh no! What we do? Kyndel: I dont know (CONF): I think we need to vote Aichi next! Griffin: Got a plan? Fans Elimination (4) Chris: Vote here, fans. Kyndel: Aichi Griffin: Aichi (CONF): I have to follow Kyndels plan, but then she will get the boot! Mwahahahah!!! SC: I don't really know.........Aichi? Chris: Aichi, time to go. Favorites Elimination (3) Tommy: *votes Roxanne* Zoey: *votes Roxanne* Roxanne: (Votes Tommy) Dave: (Votes Tommy) Paper: Sorry........*votes Roxanne* Dawn: *Votes Roxanne* Mike: *Votes roxanne Cody: *Votes Roxanne* Chris: Roxanne, time to go! Roxanne: Whatever. It's not like I cared. Dave: Wait. You guys DIDN'T vote me?! No way! Let me play you the song of my people! (Rocks out) Episode 6 Favorites Camp (6) Dave: Let's rock n' roll today! Tommy: *to Dave* Sorry about booting Roxanne. Dave: Ah, she was just a friend. Like she said, she never really cared. Tommy: Alright. Well, let's have a random party! Dave, you want to do music? Mike: Party? YES! Cody: ugh shut up i have a head ache Tommy: *dances* Zoey: *parties like it's 1999* (XD) Mike: Ummm k (CONF) Im not so sure i like zoey stil.. Fans Camp (6) Griffin: *Rushes back inside* Hey Everyone!! Kyndel: You look like you have been busy! Griffin: *Looks around nervously* SC: What? Are you searching for an idol? Griffin: Nope, why would i?!?! Kyndel: (CONF): I think that Griffin is trying to boot me!! I havent even done anything bad!!! Challenge Chris: In front of me are two logs, one for each team. Whichever team can go a day without having people step off the log wins. This will go for 24 hours. We are now beginning. Step on the log. Tommy: *steps on Favorites log* Zoey: *steps on Favorites log* SC: *steps on Fans log* Griffin: *steps on Fans log* Kyndel: *steps on Fans log* *everyone gets on* Chris: Everyone's trying not to fall off, if you do your team has an unlikely chance at winning. Griffin: Whoops, *pushes Kyndel off* Kyndel: Hey!!! Griffin: Sorry! (CONF) Piece of cake! Chris: Aaaannnndddd... STOP! Favorites win because Kyndel lost for their team. Paper: Wait, it's that easy? Fans Elimination (5) Chris: As you know, this is a place to vote and/or strategize. Kyndel: (CONF): GRIFFIN PUSHED MY OFF!!! *Votes Griffin* Griffin: (CONF): Kyndel lost for our team, Maybe she is working with the Favourites! *Laughs* YEAH YEAH YAY! SC: (CONF): Griffin haves to go. That goofy is dead........woah! It was the feeling? Maximus: (CONF) I vote for Griffin. Laura: (CONF) This is a toughie.... I'm in an alliance with Maximus, I would hate to vote of SC because that would probably mean coal for Christmas, I don't want to vote off Nathan since I have no idea if he's accepting my alliance proposal, And at least Kyndel tried to help... So that leaves Griffin. Sorry! Chris: Any final words, Griffin? No? Okay. *gets loudspeaker* Congratulations, the teams are merged! Griffin: LET ME LEAVE!!! Plus Nathan DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!! IM LEAVING BUT I WILL BE BACK!!! Episode 7 Merged Camp (1) Tommy: Welcome to our humble abode, Fans. *shakes their hands* Mike: Ahh the merge! Cody: Yup Paper: Yeah. Dawn: Yes, welcome. *also shakes the fans' hands* Dave: Nice! Can't wait to rock out with you guys! Here's a taste of what I do! (Shreds on his guitar) Laura: Wow! I can't believe I'm in the merge! Oh by the way to the favorites, I'm Laura. Maximus: *Comes in with fish* Hey guys! I've been fishing! Kyndel: Oh thank god Griffin is gone, he was gunnin for me!! SC: Ho Ho Ho. Merge is there....so candy canes for everyone but Griffin which is already away!!! *gives everyone but Griffin* Challenge Chris: Whoever can name the best challenge idea wins immunity. Tommy: Archery to see who can get closest to the bullseye. Zoey: A swimming competition. SC: A Candy-Cane eating of luck :D Kyndel: A digital video game where contestants have to shoot each other with lasers, Last one standing gets immunity ;D Paper: A challenge where we all stand in the middle of colored hexagons and go to whatever color you shout within the time limit, last one standing wins. Dawn: A challenge where you must learn to bond with an assigned animal and as the test for immunity you must perform together with a talent? Chris: Paper wins! Merge Vote (1) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Kyndel* Sorry, but you just won't win this one. Zoey: (CONF) *votes Kyndel* I'm sorry about this, but I joined an alliance and you weren't a part of it. Kyndel: (CONF): I AM DOING THE CHALLENGES!!! *Votes Nathan* Mike: (CONF) I vote Kyndel Cody: (CONF) I vote for kyndel Laura: (CONF) I'm sorry, Kyndel. Maximus: (CONF) Have to vote with the alliance, Kyndel. SC: (CONF) Tommy is in my middle list, and is the only one :(. I vote him? Chris: Kyndel, it's time for you to go. Episode 8 Merged Camp (2) Tommy: Morning guys. Chris: *barges in* Campers, get ready for a big surprise. We are having a debuter. Try to guess who it is! Tommy: Juan? Zoey: Staci? Chris: Incorrect! It's... Bridgette! Maximus: Great job for winning the first challenge, Paper. Laura: I wonder if Bridgette could teach me to surf! Bridgette: Hey guys! Great to be here! Laura: Hi Bridgette! Mike: Hey bridgete Cody: Hia! Chris: As a debuter, Bridgette has immunity this episode. After that, it's fair game. There will still be a challenge. Bridgette gets to sit out, since she is immune already this episode. Challenge Chris: You will swim to the other side of this pool. (10 lines) GO! Tommy: *swims* (1) Zoey: *swims* (1) Maximus: *swims* (1) Laura: *swims* (1) Paper: *swims* (1) Dawn: *swims* (1) Tommy: *swims* (2) Zoey: *swims* (2) Mike: *Swims* (1) Cody: *Swims* (1) Tommy: *swims* (3) Zoey: *swims* (3) Dawn: *swims* (2) Paper: *swims* (2) Tommy: *swims* (4) Zoey: *swims* (4) Laura: *swims* (2) Maximus: *swims* (2) Tommy: *swims* (5) Zoey: *swims* (5) Laura: *swims* (3) Maximus: *swims* (3) Tommy: *swims* (6) Zoey: *swims* (6) Laura: *swims* (4) Maximus: *swims* (4) Tommy: *swims* (7) Zoey: *swims* (7) Mike: *Swims* (2) Cody: *Swims* (2) Laura: *swims* (5) Maximus: *swims* (5) Tommy: *swims* (8) Zoey: *swims* (8) Mike: *Swims* (3) Cody: *Swims* (3) Tommy: *swims* (9) Zoey: *swims* (9) Mike: *swims* (4) Cody: *Swims* (4) Laura: *swims* (6) Maximus: *swims* (6) Tommy: *swims past Zoey and wins* (10) Chris: Tommy wins immunity alongside Bridgette! Merge Vote (2) Tommy: (CONF) *votes Santa* I'm glad I'm not on the naughty list, I'm sad I'm not on the nice list, and boy it stinks to be on the middle list. Thanks for the eye opener. Bye. Zoey: (CONF) *votes Santa* Uh... we formed an alliance that you weren't a part of. And putting people on lists isn't really the best way to play, sorry. Mike: (CONF) I vote off santa Cody: (CONF) Santa Laura: (CONF): Sorry to say this, but Santa. Bridgette: I vote Santa Maximus: (CONF) Santa. Paper: (CONF) Santa.........you always creeped me out. Dawn: (CONF) Sorry, but I vote Santa. Chris: Santa's going back to the north pole! Episode 9 Merged Camp (3)